GoAsia vol 2
Ogólne Biba otwierająca sezon domówkowy, która odbyła się w ostatnim bastionie stałych domówek, Chacie Kuby. Data 27.01.2012 została wybrana nieprzypadkowo: prawie dokładnie rok temu (jeno dzień różnicy), odbyła się w tym samym miejscu impreza rozpoczynająca nową generację domufek. Poza tym, data ta pokryła dwie okazje: urodziny Asi, jednej z PodwoŁań oraz tzw. jebany karnawał. Goście Na huczną biesiadę, przybyło szerokie grono Przyjaciół, ze wszystkich stron. Podwo, Alchemia, Akademon, posłowie niezrzeszeni, wszyscy zlecieli się, zwęszywszy wyborny melanż. Ku uciesze gospodarza, w tłumie można wyłowić było nowe facjaty, chłonące z zaciekawieniem postępujący upadek fizyczny i duchowy otoczenia zarówno żywego jak i martwego. Ba! Pojawili się nawet przedstawiciele starożytnego Pogranicza, zadając kłam popularnemu poglądowi o totalnym upadku tej Frakcji. Wielu z nich, na tą okazję przywdziało stroje imprezowe, podbijając kunszt i formę tego wydarzenia. Kreacje były wyjątkowo fantazyjne, miały wiele elementów i rekwizytów zwiększających glamour. Ludzie przebrali się za co następuje: *''Jaskiniowiec'' - Adri *''Redneck'' - Spu *''White Sensation'' - Jakub Jacek *''Kaddafi'' - Kaca *''Harcerz'' - Paca *''Człowiek Szlafmyca'' - Tasior *''Krzyżowiec'' (zbroja, miecz i tacza included) - Adaśko ( Pogranicze ) *''Robolka'' - Kamiśka Adaśkowa *''Cyganka'' - Paula *''Samuraj'' - Adaś( Alchemia ) z pieprzonym młotem *''Bogini'' Słońca - Asia Spu *''Królowa Śniegu'' - Bibi *''Mikołajka'' - Bambo *''Człowiek Z Kartonową Jaźwą'' - Bambowy *''Pin Up Girl'' - Agula *Kot - Brylowy *''Żołnierz'' - Jajrob Biba Biba była huczna. Bardzo huczna. Od czasów gimnazjum nie było takiego rozkurwu. Zaczęło się w miarę spokojnie. Na miejscu pierwszy zjawił się Kaca, a w chwilę po nim wkroczyła para Ambasadorów Pogranicza razem z czcigodną Nowicjuszką Paulą. Oczywiście zaraz po rozgoszczeniu się, zaczeli przygotowywać i siorbać poncz. I to właśnie był pierwszy element wyroku skazującego chatę na kilka godzin solidnego rozpierdolu. Coś poszło nie tak (albo poszło wręcz zdumiewająco dobrze, zależy jak na to spojrzeć). Poncz, zamiast służyć jako narzędzie to powolnego acz nie przesadnego upijania się, zadziałał jako narzędzie masowej destrukcji. Nawet najbardziej doświadczony Ponczer, czyli sam gospodarz, został niespodziewanie zmaskrowany przez ukryty woltaż, drzemiący w tym trunku. Okazję tą wykorzystał od razu Jacek Kryształ wypychając ( a raczej wykopując z pędącej furgonetki, wrzeszcząc "NARA KURWO!", prosto pod nadciągający ekspres z krainy Nigdy-Nigdy) go z siedzenia kierowcy. To był ten drugi element wyroku skazującego. Bez kontroli Jakuba, a za przyzwoleniem i aktywnym udziałem na wpół oszalałego Jacka, goście rozkręcili rozpierduchę. Na stół wjechał tradycyjny już tort urodziny, usprawiedliwiając głośnie śpiewy oraz kolektywne darcie mordy. Ulubioną przyśpiewką stało się "ASIAAA I ŚLĄĄĄĄĄĄSK! NANANAANAN! NANAANANAAN!" wyte w regularnych interwałach. Dominował ogólny brak kumy i rozległa korozja. Ktoś uszkodził lustro, a sam Jacek efektownym "wejściowym" roztrzaskał sobie małą szybkę w drzwiach (w tym miejscu należą się podziękowania dla Bambo, która zachowała trzeźwe myślenie, i wekspediowała niebezpieczne kawałki szkła). W późniejszy godzinach dotarli jeszcze ostatni goście tacy jak Ola Fuczi wraz z koleżanką, bądź wielebny MakPodróż. Z przebiegu imprezy, zdecydowanie niezadowolony był brat właściciela domu. Zabunkrowany w swej lokacji prowadził wojnę podjazdową ze skorkowaną czeredą, jednak wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że próby uspokojenia pokorbionych korasów, można określić jedynie mianem syzyfowej pracy. Aftershock Biba trwała do godziny 16tej. Ogorzałe korki wylegiwały się w pokoju Jakuba podczas gdy on sam rozpaczał (niepotrzebnie) nad poniesionymi stratami. Jak zwykle puszczano ciągle muzę i oglądano debilne filmiki bo jak wiadomo, na kacu wszystko śmieszy znacznie bardziej. Większość pustych butelek została tradycyjnie skolekcjonowana i wyrzucona przez Przyjaciół. Zorganizowano zrzutę pieniążka na pokrycie strat fizyczno-psychicznych (bóg zapłać!). Pomimo intensywego sprzątania, nie udało się doprowadzić domu do stanu czystości. Wraz z odgruzowywaniem, wychodziły na wierzch kolejne ubytki. Należy zaznaczyć jednak, że gospodarz nie miał i nie ma do nikogo żalu ponieważ trudni się od dawna organizowaniem tego rodzaju eventów, i dokładnie wie na co się pisze. No hard feelings; what is done, is done. W dzień powrotu rodzicieli, nie mogąc wytrzymać presji zgromadził cały pozostały alkohol, i czmychnął do pewnej zaprzyjaźnionej dupeczki, przeczekując gniew łojców do północy. Jak się jednak okazało, jego obawy nie były uzasadnione. Ojciec był, co zrozumiałe, rozwścieczony jednak udobruchała go niespodziewna jałmużna z żywej gotówki. Matula natomiast, rzekła "zdarza się" i przyjęła pobojowisko ze spokojem. Ot proza życia. Kategoria:Wszycho